


If on a winter's night a traveler

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Lap Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Painful Sex, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cold and there's only one way for him to warm up.</p>
<p>(Sam is fourteen and Dean is eighteen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If on a winter's night a traveler

Sam could get so smooth inside sometimes, like a fucking burning hot wet silk glove, he was like melted butter with enough of Dean's fat cock slopping in and out of him, turning him inside out, drawing out the prettiest hurt little sounds from his pink mouth. If Dean pumped into him for long enough at just the right angles, with just the right plucks and pulls on Sam's sore nipples and enough sucks and licks to his mouth, he would open right up like a relieved door, that suffocating tightness remaining but he _takes_ it instead of just being held down and fucked. He fucking _takes it_ and jesus christ, just the thought alone is enough to make Dean shoot his load, make him cream that boy to near overflow, makes him savor those sick squelching sounds of their dirty fuck. And fuck. Sometimes Sammy blushes when he hears those sounds, when he hears the sounds his hungry little ass makes when Dean pulls all the way out and shoves his way back in, sometimes he gets embarrassed but it just makes Dean growl low in his chest, dangerous in his lust and his hips pump savage and punishing, the weight of his bigger body on Sam's tender thighs and ass and skinny hips, leaving rubbed-raw bruises in its wake, and those combined with how Dean sometimes literally turns his brother inside out on his dick makes Sammy too raw to sit proper for days, sometimes even a full week. But fuck if he's going to stop, if he isn't going to spread his legs for him the next night, make those sweet sounds of pain as Dean fucks through his tenderness and makes him come all over his glorious diamond hard cock. Sam's morals stop somewhere just above Dean's dishwater blonde hair and don't pick up again until they leave whatever dark place they've found to hide their heaven in for the night. But it's been two nights and Dean is dying for it.

"Come on, babe, I'm cold. It's freezing in here. I knew this shithole wouldn't have a fucking heater as soon as we pulled in." Dean makes his teeth chatter and they both know it's exaggerated, it's purely for show but he _is_ cold and Sammy _is_ like a sexy little walking furnace, his 14-year-old kid brother over there hunched over the rickety desk in the corner of the motel room their dad has stashed them in for the night, doing his chemistry homework or his fucking calculus homework or whatever the hell brilliant future Nobel Prize winners do on perfectly good Friday nights alone with their horny big brothers. Dean whines petulantly and thrashes a little on the bed, too lazy to have a full-on fit but he grins when he sees Sam's shoulders lift and fall in a world-weary sigh.

"Dean, I've gotta get this done. I have to mail it back to my teacher in Lincoln. She needs it by Monday so I've gotta mail it off tomorrow morning." Sam frowns down at the numbers, at his pencil that is clutched in his tired fingers as he erases yet another wrong answer. He's gotta get this right. He's just too damn tired to make his brain work tonight.

"Alright. Okay, fine. I've got a solution." Dean is swinging himself off of the bed with a smug look on his face and he's sauntering over to his baby brother in loose pj pants and nothing else, his hard cock on proud display through the worn flannel. He lifts Sam out of the chair without so much as a grunt of effort and Sam is wriggling immediately, the pencil clutched in his hand almost landing back in Dean's thigh if he had a tiny bit less restraint than he does.

"Put me down! Dean, come on, this is like twenty percent of my grade! It's the last thing I have to do before Christmas br--"

Dean has slid into the chair beneath him and settled Sam on his lap, right on top of his dick and he gives a throaty hum of approval right against Sam's ear and Sam. Well. Sam just shuts his trap and starts blushing up a storm, further proving Dean's theory that Sammy is the warmest thing on this planet. 

"There you go, baby," he husks, smooth as gravel in Sam's ear before he digs out a sucking bite on Sam's neck. "Now you can do your homework and warm up your poor brother. See? You're already solvin' world issues." Dean's got his hands on him, one hand slipped up under Sammy's massive sleep shirt to rub at his smooth little belly while the other hand is gripping his hip, holding him down firmly while he rocks in the chair under him, grinding his cock up into Sam's plush, baby boy ass. 

"Dean," is all he can muster and he means it to come out as an impatient sigh but it's more of a hungry one and he squirms on top of him, feeling Dean's cock slot between his ass cheeks through two layers of thin fabric and the sound that Dean lets out makes every hair stand up on the back of Sam's neck. "Cut it out. Gimme half an hour and--"

"Fuck, you're burning up. So fucking warm, Sammy. Where's all that heat comin' from, huh?" He forces a hand into Sam's sweatpants and digs down past his dripping little cock and rubs hard at his hole, the force of it making Sam moan, surprised and still aching from two nights ago and he cants his hips up, spreading his scrawny legs and letting Dean have more access. "Here? This where you're keeping all that fire? Yeah?" Dean slides his middle and ring fingers in him dry, slotting them right up against Sam's little sweet spot and he fucks him with them firmly, his other hand still holding onto his hips so he can't squirm too far, just has to fucking take it.

"Be g-gentle, Dean, 'member? The other night you." Sam swallows, fucking down on Dean's fingers that are pulling him apart bone dry and it hurts so much there are tears in his eyes but fuck if it isn't making his cock leak, making him painfully hard. "You tore me up real good."

Dean growls for that, his hand slipping from Sam's hip to push between their bodies, digging their pants down so he can pull his cock out, letting it rub up against Sam's spine just to feel his skin and he kisses all over Sam's exposed neck, so turned on by how vulnerable Sam is in these moments, by how thoroughly he lets Dean in. He pulls Sam up tighter in his lap with the fingers inside of him, making him cry out with the movement as his cock nestles in between those cheeks, naked and raw and he licks at Sam's jaw, his groan reverberating off of Sammy's heated cheek. "Yeah, I did. Fuckin' turned you out. You gonna let me in tonight, Sammy? Gonna keep me warm again tonight?" 

They struggle against each other for a few moments, their bodies curled together, Dean's strong hips lifting Sam up as he fucks his dick between those velvet soft cheeks, teasing against Sammy's hole with every upward thrust and Sam arches and digs down, his pencil abandoned on top of his forgotten homework and his arms stretch up over his head and grip the back of the chair they're sitting in, grounding himself so that Dean can grind as deep as he wants. Dean has three fingers in him now and they're damp somehow, spit easing the way just enough, Sammy's lithe body lifted up by that single, fingerfucking grip inside of him. Dean could drag him across the world like that as long as those fingers kept making sparks fly every other thrust. 

"Just real quick, Dean. God, just. Just hurry, okay? Gotta. Gotta do." His conditions are all just lip service and they both know it, they both know it turns Dean on to feel like he's using Sammy's tight little body to get off inside of, that it turns Sam on to feel like a little slut in heat. It makes them both come blindingly hard and they're fucking primed for it tonight.

"Yeah. Yeah, you got it, Sammy boy. Just hold still for me, just let me in, okay? Be a good little boy and let me inside." Dean is muttering to him now, words coming between thick gobs of spit into Dean's wide palm and Sam can hear the slick fuck of cock through it and then Dean is lining up again, those fingers in him pulling him wide open, gaping him so that Dean's fat cockhead just pops right in, no problem, squeezes in right alongside those fingers and Sam lets out a starved, hurt moan, his body stretched tight as a bow over Dean's, making him fight his way inside, making him earn it. "Just take a deep breath and."

Sam screams when Dean shoves up inside of him and Dean's hands both abandon their posts to grab Sam's hips and keep him still, keep him right where he is. Sam is practically hyperventilating on top of him, a few stray tears slipping down his red cheeks and his eyebrows are screwed up in hurt, in concentration. in fulfillment. Dean's hands start up molesting him then, rubbing deep at his practically bare balls and his hard little dick, absolutely overheated himself the second he's root-deep in his baby brother. Dean forces Sam's legs together, makes him tighter inside and keeps himself buried up in there as he starts to move beneath him, not thrusting just deep, bone-crushing grinds of cock inside of young, velvet pinkness, the slow honey of it so delicious that they're both moaning, loud and unbidden and Sam finally opens his mouth to let the sounds fill the damp air around them and god does Dean reward him, pushing his shirt up so he can torture his nipples and scratch at his tummy and jerk his spurting little cock just as hard as he does his own. 

"God, ride it, baby. Yeah, fuck, grind on that cock. fuck, Tha's good boy. Use that big dick. This how you want it? You gonna come on it?" Sam's like fucking heaven inside, still opened up from the other night somehow, still open enough for Dean to ride through no problem and Sam is working him like he's being paid, holding onto Dean's thighs beneath him, his eyebrows still drawn up like always as he rubs down against Dean, working fucking _magic_ on his dick and Dean just moans and takes it, staring down the line of Sam's skinny boy body, watching his little dick slap against his thighs and his stomach with every deep, circular motion, leaving slick trails of salt in its wake. "God, you're so hot, Sammy. That little dick is so sweet. Gonna make me come just watchin' it bounce around."

"Dean, jesus." Sam's cheeks get even redder and he starts to ride even faster, nails digging hard into Dean's skin, leaving eight red moons where he holds on, where he anchors himself as an orgasm rips through him, ravages him and he shakes apart on top of Dean, his thighs finally falling apart on either side of his brother's and he comes in the air, creaming his own body and a splash of it lands on Dean's mouth, on his bottom lip and his tongue is out quick as lightning, stealing the taste and he crushes Sam down against him, his hands leaving deep bruises on those hips so he can come as deep as possible inside of his brother, absolutely silent in orgasm like he usually is, his cock and balls jerking , convulsing as he fills Sammy up. They clutch at each other now, Dean's arms so tight around Sam that it's hard for him to breathe but that's just how Sam likes it; he lives to have Dean this close, in and all around him, to be absolutely, impossibly full of him, covered in his sweat, his spit, his kisses and panting breaths and soft sounds of adoration, of amazement. 

"You warm now?" Sam's mouth is a ghost of a smirk that turns into a grin when he hears Dean moan again, when he feels one more pulse of his dick inside of him.

"Like fucking July, baby." Dean sucks on Sam's shoulder where it connects to his neck, licking up sweat and he relaxes back finally, sated.

"Good." Sam leans forward again, making Dean shudder for the movement on his dick as he grabs up his pencil, sweat dripping on his paper as he starts in on the problem again, laughing when he feels Dean slap his ass, hears his somehow adoring snort.

"Geek."


End file.
